Simon and Leah
by phanelric
Summary: A cute and comforting interaction between Simon and Leah, because I can't get enough of their friendship. One shot.


**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back with a new story. I really would like to continue on my Fullmetal Alchemist one very soon, I just haven't had the time lately. From the title, you can probably tell that this story is from Simon Vs. The Homosapiens Agenda and it's movie Love, Simon. This story is just an interaction between Simon and Leah, because I love their moments together in both the book and the movie. Their friendship is very deep, touching, and caring and I can't get enough of it. Also, this story is just a little "warm up", as I plan to write more complex Simonverse stories in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing in the Simonverse belongs to me**

In my dream, I'm kissing him. Intensely, passionately, barely breathing. My hands are resting softly on his cheeks, and my lips are pressed against his- soft and delicate. Except, I don't know who I'm kissing. Maybe it's cute Bram Greenfeld that quietly sits at our lunch table, or maybe it's Cal Price with the glowing blue-green eyes and his shining blonde hair. One thing's for sure- it's definitely not Martin Addison. Blue cannot be Martin. Martin cannot be Blue. He just can't. Why else would he be blackmailing me? So I don't suspect him? I almost yell at myself for thinking about Martin during this wonderful dream. _Go away, Martin. Go ruin someone else's dream._ Except then I realize that I'm not dreaming (I mean, sort of).

"Si? Si. You with me?" Leah is sitting next to me on the couch in my basement, shaking me to get my attention.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here." She gives me a strange and worried look, slowly turning away to look back at the television. I fall partially back into my daydream, except now I'm also thinking about how I'm going to tell Nick and Leah. How I'm going to come out to them. _If_ I'm going to come out to them. _No, they deserve to know._ I swallow nervously, debating whether or not I should just get it over with. I think it over for a moment, tensing up, slowly rubbing my hands together in my lap. Apparently Leah notices this, and she looks over at me and covers my hands with her right hand.

"Are you okay?" Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Um, yeah," I lie. "It's just-"

"Oh, hey guys, I gotta go. Soccer practice," Nick says abruptly, standing up. "Catch ya later?"

"Yeah, sure, Nick," Leah responds, her hands not leaving mine. Nick goes up the stairs of the basement, and we both watch him leave, and then we're silent for a minute. Then, Leah turns to me, her hands still on mine. "Simon, what's up?"

"It's...It's nothing. I promise."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"Something is obviously up, and I'm going to get it out of you."

"Oh, um.." I need to tell her. But how? Do I just scream _I'M GAY!_ Or do I approach the situation casually and tell her _So...I'm actually not straight._ Or do I skip all of that and go right into talking about Blue, and let her ask questions?

I'm silent for a few moments, only staring at her hands on top of mine. I can feel her gaze piercing me, but I don't turn towards her.

"Leah."

"Yeah?"

"I like someone. I mean, I'm in love," not what I was expecting to say.

She gasps. "Simon, that's great! I'm really happy for you," she rubs my hands.

I stare at her, and I can almost feel my eyes filling up with tears. I jolt my head away, looking back down at our hands in my lap. I need to tell her. There's no turning back now. What if she doesn't accept me? No, this is Leah we're talking about. She'll be accepting of me no matter what. A tear runs down my cheek.

"Leah," I breathe heavily.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh." We both stare down at our laps. Then, after a minute, she speaks up again. "I'm really happy for you, Si. Have you told anyone else?"

I shake my head. "No, I haven't. You're the first. Except for…" I start thinking about Blue again. About discovering who he is. About meeting him, for what could possibly be the first time. About kissing him.

"That...that guy you love?" She asks.

"Yeah." She's silent for another minute.

"Tell me about him."

"Really?"

"Go for it." She smiles at me.

"Well, okay. It's kind of a complicated story." I tell her about how I messaged him after seeing his post on Creeksecrets. How I call him Blue, and he calls me Jacques. How he goes to Creekwood High, but I don't know who he is. I don't know his name, and I don't know what he looks like. How he's reserved, but he opens up to me about almost everything. How he's Jewish, and shares the same first name as former president. How precise he is with grammar.

I focus on Leah, and see that she's still smiling at me. I pause abruptly, and she looks at me concernedly. "Except one day I was in the library, using Gmail on the computer, and..and Martin used the computer after me."

Now she looks concerned _and_ confused. "Martin?"

"Yeah. He came up to me later and told me that he read my emails. But, he didn't just read them. He _screenshotted_ them. And he told me that if…if I don't help him get with Abby, he'll…"

"Si…" Leah scoots closer to me on the couch and wraps her arms around me.

"He said he'd leak my emails on Creeksecrets. Out me." I'm shaking now, and a tear trails down my cheek. I turn to face Leah. "I don't know what to do, Leah." Another tear runs down my face. "I don't want to get outed to the whole school but...Abby's my friend." Multiple tears fall now.

"Simon...I...I don't know. But we'll figure this out, okay?" I sob into her shoulder.


End file.
